Super Mario Odyssey
|genre = Platformer, Action-adventure |modes = Single Player Multiplayer |ratings = ESRB: Everyone 10+ Pegi: 7+ CERO: Twelve years and older ACB: Parental guidance USK: All ages |platform = Nintendo Switch |manual = |media = |requirements = |input = |pregame = Super Mario Galaxy 2 Super Mario 3D World |nxtgame = }}Super Mario Odyssey is a game for the Nintendo Switch. It was released internationally on October 27, 2017. It is the latest game of the Mario franchise overall. Development This game was announced during the Nintendo Switch Presentation on January 12, 2017. Gameplay Super Mario Odyssey has gameplay similar to previous 3D Mario games, specifically Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario 64 DS. The game is structured in an open-world setting, similar to that found in Super Mario 64, Super Mario Sunshine, and Super Mario 64 DS. Mario gets around using what seems like a hat helicopter. He retains many of his moves from the 3D games, such as the Long Jump, Roll, Ground Pound, Triple Jump, and Dive. It is shown that Mario has some new techniques, including one where he can throw his hat and use it as a platform. The hat can also be used to take control of enemies. Unlike previous open-world Mario games, Mario only has three health, similar to Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Lives have also been removed from this games. Instead, Mario will lose 10 coins when he dies. Cappy can also be controlled by a second player in co-op mode, similar to the co-op from Super Mario Galaxy and Super Mario Galaxy 2. Capture mechanic The Capture mechanic is a new mechanic introduced in Super Mario Odyssey. By throwing his hat at certain enemies with Y, Mario can take control of them. This mechanic is used throughout the game and is an integral part of it. Characters Playable *Mario *Cappy (Co-op only) Supporting *Cappy *Princess Peach *Pauline *Captain Toad *Jaxi *Sphinxes Residents *Toad *Bonneter *Tostarenan *New Donker *Lochlady *Steam Gardener *Shiverian *Volbonan Villains * Bowser * The Broodals **Harriet **Topper **Spewart **Rango **Madame Broode Enemies *Goombas *Golden Goombas *Goomba Towers *Piranha Plants *Spinies *Hammer Bros. throwing frying pans *Bullet Bill *Bill Blasters *Cheep Cheep *Chain Chomps *Fire Bro. *Uproots *Moe-Eyes *Chinchos *Sherms *Stingbies *Urban Stingbies *Fuzzies *Uproots *Burrbos *Magmatos *Fire Piranha Plants *Poison Piranha Plants *Big Piranha Plants *Chargin' Chucks *Lakitus *Fishin' Lakitus *T-Rexes *Trapeetle *Tropical Wiggler *Maw-Ray *Pokio *Komboo *Gushen *Magmato Bosses *Mecha Wiggler *The Broodals **Harriet **Topper **Spewart **Rango **Madame Broode **RoboBrood *Knucklotec *Cookatiel *Lord of Lightning *Torkdrift *Mollusque-Lanceur *8-Bit Donkey Kong *Bowser Locations *Mushroom Kingdom **Peach's Castle *Cap Kingdom **Bonneton *Cascade Kingdom **Fossil Falls *Sand Kingdom **Tostarena *Lake Kingdom **Lake Lamode *Wooded Kingdom **Steam Gardens *Cloud Kingdom **Nimbus Arena *Lost Kingdom **Forgotten Isle *Metro Kingdom **New Donk City *Snow Kingdom **Shiveria *Seaside Kingdom **Bubblaine *Luncheon Kingdom **Mount Volbono *Ruined Kingdom **Crumbleden *Bowser's Kingdom **Bowser's Castle *Moon Kingdom **Honeylune Ridge *Dark Side **Rabbit Ridge *Darker Side **Culmina Crater Wedding's Items Some of the kingdom will have a wedding items, which the Broodals are looking for in each kingdoms. *Sand Kingdom - Binding Band *Wooded Kingdom - Soiree Bouquet *Luncheon Kingdom - Stupendous Stew *Cap Kingdom - Tiara *Lake Kingdom - Lochlady Dress *Snow Kingdom - Frost-Frosted Cake *Seaside Kingdom - Sparkle Water Hats & Outfits Various hats and outfits can be bought at Crazy Cap stores for Mario to wear throughout Super Mario Odyssey. Each store has a unique outfit for Mario to buy. Hats *Mario Cap *Black Fedora *Builder Helmet *Sombrero *Explorer Hat *Caveman Headwear *Cowboy Hat *Swim Goggles *Aviator Cap *Employee Cap *Fashionable Cap *Mechanic Cap Outfits *Mario Suit *Black Suit *Builder Outfit *Poncho *Explorer Outfit *Caveman Outfit *Cowboy Outfit *Swimwear *Aviator Outfit *Employee Outfit *Fashionable Outfit *Mechanic Outfit amiibo Super Mario Odyssey is confirmed to be compatible with amiibo. It has three unique amiibo of Mario, Peach, and Bowser in wedding attire. These three amiibo, as well as previously released amiibo, will give Mario unique costumes. When tapped, the Wedding Mario amiibo will give Mario temporary invincibility, the Wedding Peach amiibo will give Mario a Life-Up Heart, and the Wedding Bowser amiibo will reveal regional coin locations. After talking to Uncle amiibo, tapping any amiibo or amiibo card will reveal the location of a Power Moon. Gallery Super_Mario_Odyssey.png Super_Mario_Odyssey_Artwork.png Super_Mario_Odyssey_Hat.png Super_Mario_Odyssey_Artwork2.png Bowser_Peach_Wedding.jpg Cappy_Artwork.png|Cappy Super_Mario_Odyssey_Main_Artwork.jpg Wedding_Outfit_Mario_amiibo.jpg|Wedding Outfit Mario amiibo Wedding_Outfit_Princess_Peach_amiibo.jpg|Wedding Outfit Princess Peach amiibo Wedding_Outfit_Bowser_amiibo.jpg|Wedding Outfit Bowser amiibo de:Super Mario Odyssey fr:Super Mario Odyssey es:Super Mario Odyssey it:Super Mario Odyssey Category:Super Mario series Category:2017 games Category:Nintendo Switch games Category:Super Mario Odyssey